We're All MAD Here
by kyotoprincess
Summary: The young boy’s once pure mind was being twisted into a dark, twisted, strange, deranged place. A place where only that person -- Break Xerxes -- can maintain the sanity left in him. Sanity? Where was the sanity? What sanity? Break/Oz.


_Ohwow!_ Fanfiction was being a brat and not letting me comment on some of my stories (err well you know what I mean). And the fact that this ENTIRE STORY didn't let me do what I wanted to do with it! Grr~ But forget about my random rants, I hope you like it.

This is my first BreakXOz fic that I've ever written! I mean, wow! Big thanks goes to **XNobodyXSomebodyX'**s beautifully written _True Insanity_. I apparently used the same idea as she did (the whole insanity-sanity thing) and it probably sucks compared to hers so yeah. And Oz here isn't emo/angsty/whatever, he's just zoned off I guess. Like, when you stare at something for a long time but you're not really staring at it and your mind is shut off or something like that. Its sorta similar to that. I guess Oz is just zoned off (not in a good way or bad way either).

**I OWN NOTHING D:**

* * *

_"You're an eerie brat,"_

Welcome to Wonderland.

His head shot up. His emerald eyes, once blank and unfocused, now searched for wherever the voice had came from. A dark and eerie voice (_much like himself_). His slouched position on the blue, antique couch straightened a bit, his back down completely against the couch. A small line replaced his lips.

A mind _once_ disturbed, can never be brought back into _normality_.

"He doesn't seem to be paying attention. Such a stupid brat! Stupid! **Stupid!**"

His ears heard an echo filled with a strange, high-pitched giggle. Then it giggled again. Then it giggled **again**. Then it snickered to _no end_.

_Where?_ In this plain, monotonous room, Oz would've seen the **whatever** that caused the giggling. That caused the snickering. He, _Oz_, would've seen whoever, whatever, **whatever**, mocked him. **Whatever** it was.

Nothing, _everything_, surrounded him. The usual table, couch, and even small shelves that stood against the gold-brown colored walls. Oz wasn't really paying attention; he didn't feel like he should anyway.

Then there was silence. An uncomfortable yet soothing silence.

His mind was drifting back and forth. He wasn't the type of person to shut his mind so suddenly. No, he didn't _**appear**_ to be that type of person. Maybe because Oz Bezarius was bored. Maybe because Oz Bezarius was tired from the constant chains. Reality wasn't even** real** anymore. No, Oz Bezarius felt 'in peace' as one would call it. _Maybe._

"My~ Is Mr. Oz tired? Does Oz-kun feel sleepy?" It teased him.

A sighed came. "Break?"

Ah, _speak of the devil_. There before the boy, sitting so comfortably on the couch across from him, was the Xerxes Break. He sat with a wide grin that was full of mischievous yet had a surprisingly calm effect on the boy. Oz looked up.

Within a split second, Oz came to a conclusion that he was tired. It wasn't true but he figured it was enough to keep the clown away from him. **Should**, that is. Besides, in the position he was in, he had a feeling Break would most likely use him again for his stupid assignments and missions that were supposedly 'important and meaningful'.

Cleaning his room and doing his laundry were **definitely not** important or _meaningfu_l.

Even though it was interesting to see Gilbert's shocked expression and Alice's weird expression every time she would fold or wash something.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to believe you," Such an innocent smile graced his face.

Another sigh. "Then.. What do you want Break~?"

His chipper attitude came to play as he propped himself up, placing his arms between his legs and smiled so brightly at the man. It was totally **unnatural** for Oz to give up so suddenly. But then again…

_That's makes the game more interesting._

This seemingly innocent smile that once belonged to the hatter was now distorted into a dark smirk. Standing up so nonchalantly, he coolly walked over behind the couch that the said boy was sitting. Letting his slender hands drift under the boy's chin, he lift his head up, making Oz look straight to the man's red eye.

"What I want, Oz-kun, is_ simple_."

That red eye, Oz saw, was full of mischievous intent. That same red eye gleamed in a way that Oz couldn't even begin to explain. _Beautiful, maybe_. Then again, maybe **not**. His head shot up and placed it over the man's forehead. Break's expression twisted into a calm, more confused one.

"You're a weird one. Are you sure you're okay?" His smile teased the man. _What goes around, comes around._

"Such an uncute, **rude** brat." He all but spat out, matching the smile to perfection.

He leaned in, taking the boy's lips. _Soft, pink, and extremely unpredictable. _3 words that matched Xerxes to perfection. Well, his lips anyway. Though it didn't really matter to the boy; his mind barely he registered the man **kissing him** until he broke away so suddenly.

"My, how bitter_sweet_," Break spoke softly, staring down at the boy. "I excepted something else but whatever."

His hands slipped away before Oz could say, **do**, anything. Break walked back around from the couch, settling in front of the Bezarius, standing so cheerfully. He placed a thoughtful finger to his lips, leaning forward; close enough that their lips _should be_ already touching.

"But, if Mr. Oz would like to prove me _wrong…"_

_A challenge?_

Oz leaned in, capturing those lips. These lips that moved against his. This hand that dragged itself against his shirt, tugging and pulling. No one was here and **no one was near**.

The young boy's once pure mind was being twisted into a dark, _twisted_, strange, **deranged** place. A place where only that person --_ Break Xerxes_ -- can maintain the sanity left in him. _Sanity?_ Where was the sanity? **What sanity?**

He moaned against these heated lips as he straddled the man; their positions had switched_ somehow_. He could feel the smirk against his lips. They broke off, a strand of saliva connecting the two. Break licked his lips, tasting the** not-so-bittersweet** taste. Then he attacked his neck, the other groaning.

Those hands were tracing the skin underneath the unneeded clothing. His skin cried for more as they become so sensitive to every little touch. As each touch gave a small token of appreciation to the man, Oz's mind became light. This was no longer some_ innocent_, teasing jest. No longer _simple,_ as Break initiated. _No longer simple._

"Please _what,_ Oz-kun?"

Without even looking at the man, he could tell he was smirking wide and proudly. Oz buried his head against the crook of Break's neck, feeling the white hairs tickled him. His breathing because horsed, ragged, and dripping with pure** lust** and in need of something to relieve this aching pressure between his legs.

He couldn't even feel his own arms holding him up against the clown.

_"P-Please B-Break…"_

His hot breath attacked the pale skin. Break smirked as his hand dug itself into the boy's pants, squeezing the member hard.

**"A-Ah!"**

Oz contracted into the seemingly safety of the man's neck. His hands tightened around the hatter's jacket. His eyes snapped shut, overwhelmed by the heated pleasure and lust that drove him to the brink of insanity. Or rather, brink of _sanity_ itself. Break himself felt his pants harden underneath. Though it wasn't enough to take the boy in. **Not yet.** He hide his smirk against the boy's shoulders.

"Well, okay then… Since you asked _so nicely_..."

_We're all_ **mad** _here._


End file.
